KILLER SHOT
by Kye Clifford
Summary: A pony named Kye tries to save Equestria, but gets killed and then gets revived, at the cost of memory.
1. Chapter 1

The View begins from a camera, a short static passes before the camera finnaly reveals a pony : .com/gallery/?catpath=scraps#/d4bhuz3 , the pony tries to put the camera correctly, finnaly giving a clear view.

Unknown Pony: OK... Is this thing working, alright *short cough* Hello, if you are watching this video tape, then by this time you should wonder who I am, My name: Is Kye Clifford, but most ponies prefer to call me ''Killer Crasher'' . I am... I am hunted all across the globe, I have angered many companies and gangs, even governments, I am mostly being currently chased by the Black hooves, they are the last ponies you want to meet, trust me... I have disrupted an convoy with weapons, medicals, and money heading to their place. Anyways... the reason i am making this tape, I am now on my last resort, and last legs, Listen, You need to inform Celestia that the Black hooves are going to destroy Equestria using Space controled missiles and ION cannons, I can't tell it to her my self, since i am dead by the time you watch this tape, I am a pegasi, but-

*Another short static, caused by an explosion*

Bah, Bull-Crap, They found me, I have to tell one more quick detail, I- am the Cousin of -

*Suddenly the bunker behind Kye falls appart*

DAH!

*Kye grabs the camera and forgets to turn it off*

YOU WANT ME? COME AND GET ME

*Gunshots are heard in progress, 2 explosions, suddenly the ambience changes as if Kye ran outside*

FUCK OFF!

*Suddenly the camera gets a view on the outside, it is seen how 12 ponies are trying to kill Kye , all are armed with Rifles shooting 3-round bursts*

GAAAAAAAAAAH! MOTHER- FUCKERS!

*Blood splatters into camera, the camera reveals Kye, Injured on the ground, with an COLT - modified with modern iron in his hand, The camera shows as he tries to kill off the Black Hooves*

AGH! , THE LAST TIME I DID THIS SHIT WAS THE FIRST TIME I WAS CHASED BY BITCHES LIKE YOU!

*A fatal shot gets Kye, he screams loudly in progress with an explosion, he breathes very heavily, then the cammera is destroyed by gunshot, the view now free*

*Kye Tries to crawl with a knife in his hand, bleeding heavily, he sees a signpost, saying: Ponyville, 60 miles. After reading it, he Passes out*

And This, is How it followed

KILLER SHOT- Pt 1.

Welcome to Ponyville

TWO HOURS LATER

The View shows Twilight Sparkle galloping across the path, altough something catches her eye by a sign post. She Comes closer, and sees Kye, Dead. And something gives her a tought he can be saved, she uses her horn to levitate him, and rushed into the hospital

Twilight: NURSE RED- HEART! I NEED YOUR HELP!

Nurse: What is it Twilight? You know I Only Treat Serious injuries in Tuesdays.

Twilight: THIS IS SERIOUS! *She Puts Kye on the medicating table*

Nurse: Hmmm... He looks 2 hours dead, Bullet wounds, hmm... What makes you think i can help?

Twilight: Because you are the most skilled nurse in all of Equestria!

Nurse: Alright... *she pulls out a syringe without a dark grey substance* This is Lorphine, Works like Morphine, but Lorphine is last resort, It works like a Defibrillator, It should give him a short adrenaline for 7 minutes, It should help him, but we need to act fast *She pulls out a tray with more medicine and tools*... Ready?

Twilight: Yes

Nurse: *She puts on a medical mask and Medical Goggles*... let get started, *Carefully after 6 seconds, she quickly injects the Lorphine into Kye, He Instantly Gasps and Screams in Agony (Lorphine also stings and hurts like a Bitch)*

Nurse: QUICKLY! GIVE ME THE SCALPEL!

*Twilight levitates a Scalpel to the nurse*

Nurse: THIS IS GOING TO GET BLOODY *She cuts the wounds with the scalpel, taking out the bullets at the same time using medical tongs*

Kye: WHAT THE HELL! AAAAAAAGH *Suddenly his eyes start to display his memories in 10 seconds, he then Passes out again*

Nurse: NO! THIS IS NOT GOOD! WE NEED TO GIVE HIM AN BLOOD PACK!

*Twilight levitates a blood pack*

Nurse: *The Nurse puts the blood into a high-tech syringe, and inserts it into Kye*

Kye: WHAAAAAAAAT IS THIIIIIIIIIIIIS? *suddenly he breathes heavily and passes out*

Twilight:... Is it done?

Nurse: Yes, he will awake soon, give him a week or so.

Twilight: What if he does not get up?

Nurse: The one percent says he will die, so he must be ok.

8 DAYS LATER

Unknown but exited voice: *Gasp* Quickly every-pony! He is waking up

Unknown Western American voice: Well 'bout time!

Unknown Sarcastic voice: Aw, Please! He was alive since he got here

Unknown Quiet voice: Well, until the nurse inserted the Lorphine*

Sarcastic voice: Right.

Kye Opens his eyes slowly, raising and rubbing his eyes with his hoof

Kye: Ughn... Where am I?

Twilight: Hey? You can talk right? What is My mane color?

Kye: I would say dark violet with a pink stripe?

Twilight: Ok, Perception in place, Now, What is your name?

Kye: I think it was Kye... Kye Clifford

Twilight: Ok, Let me check memory, what is the last thing you remember?

Kye: Ughn... I think...I was recording something on a camera...

Twilight: Hm, it explains the images you had in your eyes during the operation, Can you explain why you had bullet holes

Kye: I don't ... I do not remember...

Twilight: We found this near your body *Twilight picks up the Gun Kye used*

Kye: Hey, that is my signature gun!

Twilight: Patterns give you memories, huh?

Kye: Yes, not all of them, can I have my Signature pistol now?

Twilight: Absolutely not, How did you think we can trust you, you may be working for some-pony, even an evil pony!

Kye: As i remember, I kill the Evil ones, I am Rogue

Twilight: I still Do not trust you with this Fire arm

Kye: Alright, hmmm, do I Know you?

Twilight: I doubt it.

Kye: Yeah, Yeah, I know you, and your friends over here *points hoove at Twilights friends* Mane Six, You are the ones who saved Equestria Twice!

Twilight: Well yes...

Kye: When Nightmare moon invaded, she sent attacks into canterlot, using shadow armies, i was in canterlot defending it, using a sniper rifle

Twilight: So you DO have more fire-arms

Kye: Anyways, and Discord, well, lets say he and I were Rivals, I had to kill him once he emerged from his stone prison, But once he did, he corrupted me, I went insane, and started leveling up the chaos

Twilight: Well, Now you are here, you are now in Ponyville

Kye: Yes, One thing, did you retrieve the camera i had near my corpse?

Twilight: It had a bullet in it, but the tape is intact, just needs a missing tape peice

Kye: Can you search for it please? I recorded it, and i had an important message, i forgot what it is, a message to save Equestria...

Rainbow dash: What KIND of message? And is the Message not for Celestia? Are you a SPY?

Twilight: Rainbow dash, stop accusing others as spies

Kye: The message was to be to given to Celestia, I forgot the due date. about dates, how long have i been out cold?

Rarity: Well, it was a very long nap, well, assuming you Were dead, 8 days

Kye: WHAT? Oh holy shit, that long?

Twilight: Um, yeah, that long, oh and the language,

Kye: They allow it to use in Ponyrala

Twilight: Isn't that a district for ponies with guns and for those who had atleast one kill?

Kye: Uh-uh

Twilight: Are you a criminal

Kye: Nuh-ah

Twilight: Ok, I see, Well, Welcome, To Ponyville

Kye: Welcoming accepted

Fluttershy: Yes... well... you have been found near the sign post... so um... you know...we just tought you did not know...*meep*

Kye: It is ok, also, I mean no harm to you

Fluttershy: Well...ok...

Kye: *To Twilight* well now what?

A beam of sunlight hits Kye, he suddenly twitches and falls out of the medical bed, more images flash through his eyes

Kye: AAAGH!

Nurse: HE IS GOING INTO SHOCK!

Twilight: JUST A MEMORY TWITCH! I READ IT IN A BOOK!

Kye: Agh.. that, felt, awful...

Twilight: Do you still feel it?

Kye puts his hand into the sunlight.

Kye: Uhh, not anymore, guess it was a one- time effect...

Twilight: Ok then, let me help you get started in town, you should meet the other ponies in the town, but before, we might need to introduce you to Celestia

Kye: You can't get into Canterlot without any invitation or special access

Twilight: Absolutely not, I shall send a message, Spike?

Spike: Sure *Takes out an unfolded scroll and a quill with ink already on it*

Twilight: Dear Princess Celestia: I have found an dead pony near the sign post, but we managed to revive him, he was found with bullet holes, he claims he has an important message, please take caution of it, he had weapons, but he says he fights with the evil ponies. Your faithful student: Twilight Sparkle

Spike: Yep, Done like dinner *Spike blows on the scroll and sends the letter*

Kye: What happens now?

Twilight: Let me get you started

Kye: This looks like a new day with my Amnesia

END OF PART ONE


	2. Chapter 2, The meeting of Ponyville

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Previously, I gave a link of how kye looks like, The link messed up, so here it is: .com/gallery/?catpath=scraps#/d4bhuz3

If it does not work, then i will think of something else.

KILLER SHOT: PART TWO

''Meeting of Ponyville''

Before the View starts, a pony is heard saying:

''I always tought that revenge cannot be aquired without a wound, and a death, and then, I realized, I was Right''

Kye Is seen walking along with Twilight Sparkle, Kye is also seen with a couple bandages, and is seen walking with a small limp

Twilight: So, you are a peggasi?

Kye: As I remember, there was more to it, I forgot what...

Twilight: Well, it is time to introduce you to the town of Ponyville

Kye walking along with Twilight are both seen heading to Apple Jack's farm, and the farm looks very bussy

Kye: Wow, Now i see why this place is rich with apple vendors...

Twilight: You are about to meet Apple Jack, she is an Earth pony working for the Sweet Apple Acres, she feeds our town, along with another friend of mine, called Pinkie Pie

Kye: Is this town very big?

Twilight: Lets just say the Mayor will not allow us to make our border bigger, its all the -*Twilight is Instantly Interupted by Apple Jack*

AJ: Hey Twilight, what brings you here again?

Twilight: I am introducing Kye to the town

AJ: (Nervously) Oh...heh... well... You know that...Well *She whispers to Twilight* He has a gun

Kye: I heard that, and I won't be able to use it for a while

Twilight: You can never use it until i have a reason

Kye: I know, I know...

AJ: Well anyways, Im Apple Jack, but you can call me AJ

Kye: Just like in Ponyrala, Everyone would call others by their first 2 letters of their names, they called me KC, Guess you can do the same, even if Kye is easier to say.

AJ: Anyways Its Nice to meet yo-(Apple Jack is Interupted by Apple bloom)

Apple Bloom: BIG SISTER! HELP!

Kye: Who is that?

AJ: My sister, she always gets into a mess *AJ runs back to the farm*

Kye: YO WAIT UP! *He runs along with Twilight*

AJ: WHAT IN TARNATION?

It is seen how Big Macintosh is trying to hold a rope while a tree is about to fall on him

Apple Bloom: We were trying to fix the barn, but Big Mac Accidently hit a tree and now if the tree falls on him, he will break his back again and the barn will fall down!

AJ: I DID NOT TELL YOU TO FIX THE BARN NOW DID I?

Kye: *Pats Apple Jack* Don't worry, i got this.

Kye Flies toward the falling Tree, once the Tree Finnaly breaks off Kye rams the Tree, Making it fly across Big Mac. The tree looks intact, and can be replanted, Kye is Breathing Heavily, but finnaly gets back up and walks toward AJ and Twilight

Kye: Phew... that was a close one

Twilight and AJ are both staring in awe

Kye: What?

Twilight: You are a peggasi, peggasi do not how such strength, only earth ponies do

Kye: I didn't know that, maybe i am a little bit stronger than i am?

Twilight: Maybe, we must move on...

20 Minutes later...

Twilight: We are now going to Sugar cube corner, This is where Pinkie Pie works

Kye: Is she the Pink Pony?

Twilight: Yes

(Pinkie Pie suddenly pops out from a counter)

Pinkie pie: Hi Twilight! Hi...

Kye: My name is Kye, You are Pinkie Pie I Believe

Pinkie pie: Oh, Anyways, I was just making Cupcakes

Kye: You feed the town along with AJ?

Pinkie pie: Ofcourse silly, you can't just have one person do the feeding!

Kye: Well, thats true...

Pinkie Pie: Here, Try one, I am giving samples, this is a new recipe!

Kye: I would love to, I have not eaten anything for the last 14 hours... *Kye takes a bite, he likes it, so he eats the rest of the cupcake*

Pinkie pie: Well?

Kye: Tastes good enough to me...

Pinkie pie: Glad you liked it

Twilight: Umm, Pinkie Pie, We gotta go now...

Pinkie pie: Ow well, see ya both later!

Kye: Sure will!

15 Minutes later

Twilight: If you need a new peice of clothing or a dress of any sort, go to Rarity's Bouteeque, she has all you need.

Both enter the Bouteeque

Twilight: Rarity?

Rarity: Yes Twili- *She screams* OH GOSH! THAT IS THE PONY WITH A GUN!

Twilight: He means no harm

Rarity: ... *sigh* sorry, I am just very nervous...

Kye: Well, we are all friends here

Rarity: Indeed, Also, What is with your clothing?

Kye: Just a cloak, Is there a problem?

Rarity: Here let me help you out, Follow me

Kye: Sure... *He follows Rarity into the dressing room*

10 minutes later

Kye exits the room dressed in a smoking outfit

Twilight: You look smoking

Kye: Its the 20'th time i hear that word

Rarity: You are well dressed

Kye: Its hard to walk in suits, let alone run...

Rarity: Oh well, You are free to keep the suit

Kye: *Kye flips 20 bits to rarity* I don't like taking things for free, here is a tip

Rarity: 20 bits? You did not have too

Kye: Its ok...

Twilight: We still need to meet the others, We will see you later ok?

Rarity: Indeed we will

7 minutes later

Twilight: Let me introduce you to RainbowDash, she is the fastest flyer in ponyville

*The both walk below a cloud castle*

Kye: Here let me help *Kye picks up twilight and flies to the castle*

Twilight: Thank you

Kye: Im used to picking up alot of things

*Before Twilight opens the door Rainbow dash rushes out and Knocks Twilight*

RainbowDash: Oops. sorry Twilight

Kye: Wow...

Twilight: Its ok RD, Meet Kye

Kye: So you are the fastest flyer in Ponyville?

Rainbowdash: Well, Maybe in Equestria...

Kye: You sure?

Rainbowdash: You doubt it?

Kye: How about this, I wager I am atleast 2 MPH faster than you

Rainbowdash: Hah? We will see 'bout that!

Kye: Where should we take the challenge?

Rainbowdash: From here, to Fluttershy's house over there

Kye: That house? Easy Cheesy Peesy

Rainbowdash: Hey! Thats my line

Kye: Anyways, where is the start line?

Rainbowdash: Hover near me

Kye hovers near Rainbowdash

Twilight: RD, we don't have time...

Rainbowdash: On your marks... Get set... GO!

Kye and Rainbowdash race through the clouds. SOUNDTRACK: Static-x - The only

Kye is going fast enough along with Rainbowdash, Rainbowdash tracer of Rainbow stripes follows her, while Kye is follow by a Green/Yellow Tracer...

Rainbowdash tries to smash into Kye, But Kye Flies higher, Rainbowdash Misses him

Kye Goes faster, Rainbowdash is at the same line as Kye, Rainbowdash speeds up, so does Kye, Both go Lower, It is seen that Rainbowdash is about to perform a Sonic Rainboom, but Kye Is also seeming to form some sort of Sonic somethingBoom, As both hit the Limits, Rainbowdash Performs a Sonic rainboom ,But kye follows by a Boom at the same time as rainbowdash, the Sonic Boom was an Cross shaped Green and White Stripe explosion, Finnaly, The Finish line is crossed, turns out, Kye landed 2 Meters farther than Rainbowdash, He won.

Rainbowdash: ... Well, That was cheating

Twilight galloped along and met up with Kye and RD

Kye: You tried to crash into me, that is not usual to be honest, I am just faster

Rainbowdash: What kind of boom would you call that?

Kye Tought, and decided: The Sonic Crossboom

Fluttershy came out of her house

Fluttershy: Oh Hello Rainbowdash, Hi Twilight, Hello...

Kye: My name is Kye, We never met properly did we?

Fluttershy: Guess not, I need help

Kye: What is it?

Fluttershy: Angel does not want to come down from that tree

Kye: What that Tree?

Fluttershy: Yes

Kye: Let me think of something...

Suddenly, as Kye Began to think, Fluttershy took a quick look at Angel, It turns out, Angel is Glowing dark blue

Fluttershy: Ummm, Kye

Kye: Hang on, Im thinking

Angel Suddenly lifts off, and in much brighter dark blue color, flies toward Kye

Kye: Gah, Only If i was an Unicorn...

Suddenly , Angel Finnaly Bumbs into Kye, and Angel falls down...

Kye: Oh I don't need to think anymore...

Twilight: ... I did not Levitate Angel...

Kye: Who did then...

Twilight: When you were thinking, Angel Levitated

Kye: Which means...

Twilight: Think Kye, Were there any moments in your Childhood?

Kye: Hmmmmmmmm

A Flash back occurs, Kye is seen runing in a burning village, being destroyed by 3 dragons, he suddenly , trips over and falls on his head, the flashback does not last longer.

Kye: I think, I know, when i was little, I hurt my head, when i fell , it broke my Horn, It started growing but slowly

Twilight: Which means...

Kye: Dear Celestia...I am an Alicorn?

Twilight: I would say so...

Kye Looks to the left, he finds something glittering, he levitates it to him, and looks at it.

Kye: Hmmm, This is a tape peice, from camera GBT-7637, Thats my camera, Twilight, We found the missing Tape peice. Everypony. Follow me.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

I know it has been a long time, and I finnaly got over my Lazyness to do this, so it is finnaly here, Killer shot, pt3 , Oh and the link always breaks, so I will do this, For all links, Copy then and paste them, and remove the -'s , When instructed, you may have to delete something else. Also, I am not sure of my Fanfics success, so I will try to make them longer, and I promised some of my friends that I will make Crossovers, with SAW , Skyrim, MW3 , etc.

Oh Almost forgot, the fixed link of my character, delete the -'s : http:-/kyeclifford.-/gallery/?-catpath-=scraps#/-d4bhuz3 Hope it works...

So Enjoy if you can...

KILLER SHOT, PART 3: Tempore sol descendit

As the Mane 6 and Kye ran towards Canterlot's gates, Kye slid toward celestia and Instantly Bowed , Celestia gave him a strange look , and Kye has not spoken untill Twilight and her Friends showed up.

Twilight: Princess Celestia! We have an Urgent Matter to Discuss

Celestia: What Happend my Fellow Student?

Twilight pats Kye and then Kye stands up.

Kye: Princess Celestia, I have to Inform you of grave danger, Equestria, and Maybe even the planet is on the brink of Destruction, They are using Space Orbited weapons, We must do something...

Celestia still looked strangely at Kye, and Then she spoke.

Celestia: Why is your look Fammiliar? Could I have not seen you anywhere?

Kye: I...Have no Idea... This may be the first time I see you in Person...

Celestia: Suffering from Amnesia, Aren't you?

Kye: What?

Celestia: Don't you remember? You were born and Brought up by my Parents, Yet, When your village was Invaded, You have fled to Ponyrala, Living a Criminal Past, and after you attacked the Black Hooves.

My tape said I had a specific Cousin, But If I am your Brother... Whoose Cousin am I?

Celestia: Let me check...

Celestia takes out a scroll saying Family Tree.

Celestia: Your cousin is Nero Light...Isn't that...

Kye: ugh...I think It is...The Leader of the Black hooves?

Celestia: So he Is your cousin?

Kye: Impossible...

Celestia: What shall we do about the attack?

Kye: I have a couple Informants...They should help...

Celestia stares at the sky in silence... and Then Kye suddenly looks around

Kye: Holy shit... GET DOWN!

While other ponies just looked around, A Missle flew over Kye's Head, Hitting a Different building, Out of the Smoke, Ponies with guns and Aircraft go towards Kye.

Aw Bollocks!

Celestia: ROYAL GUARDS, THIS IS A HIGH PRIORITY MISSION, SEND IN THE ELITES!

A couple ponies dressed undercover go in with Pistols, One dies and Kye picks up his Radio.

Kye: Hmmm...

Kye Picks up his Satelite Intermission tool, That was hidden, and Twilight didn't find it, He Connects an Communication with the Radio and his Contact.

Kye: Alexander! Canterlot is Under attack, send us in an Evac Squadron!

Alexander: Got it, ETA 3 minutes (Said in a Russian accent, Which is his overall Accent)

Kye: Twilight! Pass me the gun!

Twilight: NO!

Kye: DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM LOLLYGAGGIN?

Twilight levitates the Pistol to kye

Kye shoots at the Black Hooves, and Successfuly, some of them even routed, An Small helicopter with miniguns hovered above Kye, He shot the Pilots and the helicopter crashed.

Kye: We need to get Celestia and Luna to safety!

Luna runs out as soon as Kye said it.

Princess Luna: BIG SISTER? WHAT IS HAPPENING!

Celestia: No time! Follow Kye!

Luna: Is that?

Celestia: YES, IT IS HIM!

Kye: There is the Chopper!

Multiple Helicopters land, Ponies got on them and they left.

Kye Looks back and a Shell is seen flying toward him, He jumps but he gets caught in the Explosion, causing him to fall in shellshock.

With his vision Unclear, Twilight pulls him, He picks up his Signature gun, and Tries to shoot, But due to Shellshock, He misses.

His vision blacks out and comes back when he is on the chopper

Alexander: WE ARE TAKING OFF! TIGHTEN YOUR SEAT BELTS!

Twilight tries to help Kye, But the Helicopter bumps, causing Twilight to almost fall down, untill Kye Swung her back, Since there is no other way to say her, techincally, He switched places with her, And Kye is now falling, He falls on solid ground, And Nearly Dying, 4 Black Hooves soldiers run up to him, and Knock him out.

Unknown voice 1: We got Kye, Shall we proceed to Take over canterlot?

Unknown voice 2: Negative, We got enough Casaulties, Back to base.

I am pretty tired after this fanfic, So Next episode will not be so soon... Sooo...See you later...


	4. Chapter 4

I am looking at you StupidWater

People have asked how ponies use guns without fingers, Its simple really, They use their hooves, simply, as if they had hands, sounds wierd, but you should understand.

Killer shot, Part 4: Its Complicated

Kye wakes up in a room, blindfolded, breathing heavily, feeling ache in his back, somepony takes off the blindfold, he looks around the room, and see's only 2 ponies, one behind him, and the other infront of him, He recognizes the pony infront of him.

Uknown Pony: You have taken time waking up, I suppose you know who I am?

Kye only raises a grin

Nero Light: Foal, it is me, Nero, I have only tought that you are stupid enough not to know who is the leader of the organization which tried to kill you, how long do I-

Kye: Well, I am sure you don't Know who I am

Nero light: Ofcourse I do you Foal, you are Kye Clifford

Kye: Buzz...

Nero light: Who are you then?

Kye: It has been a long time cousin...

Nero light: Foal, I do not be-

Kye: It IS Me, I AM your cousin, have you forgotten? Our Family Tree... You really need to get out more...

Nero: THIS IS NOT TIME FOR GAMES, Well, you are here, And lets finish with this.

Kye: Cousin, I know we have both been on each others throats, but who started it? And before you ask, not me, I have not made an organization of blood thrity mercs that have killed alot of ponies, I am the one who tried to stop you, and now we are here, listen, we can stop fighting right now, or else we could kill more civilians then we have killed now, You didn't have to burn half of Canterlot, and You didn't have to destroy Ponyrala with the Gas attack, I know that you are not a bastard, let us live in peace, and not kill anyone else, This is insanity, I do not kill innocent ponies, Unlike you, So you have two choices, they should be obvious.

Nero: Took your last words?

Kye makes a short angry look, Nero walks up to another pony and tells him to shot Kye when he says so.

Nero: Cousin, You started this war, How would ponies live while hating each other, we, are the solution, you are the parasite...Fire...

Nero moans in anger

Nero: I said FIRE

He looks around, to find an empty chair, he looks up in the celling, a dead pony falls on him. As soon as it happens, Kye jumps out of the vent.

Kye: Little you forgot im an Alicorn, and before you ask, I lost my horn when I was young.

Nero: Well then, We can settle this. In an bad way.

Nero picks up a case, he takes out a gasmask, and puts it on, and raises his hand , the room begins to fill with yelllow has, Kye knew what it was, and grinned, as he began coughing, Nero began to look angrily.

Nero: WHY ARE YOU NOT DYING!

Kye: Just a little something from ponyrala, my personal resistance from the gas.

(This is one of the times I give a link, Here it goes, type in this link without the -'s)

Current Music: MW2 Ost Endgame- Boat .-com/watch?-v=k4dDQso-Yss ( You may want to loop it at some point)

Nero runs out the door, 2 Black hooves run up with SMG's , Kye jumps in the vent, before shots are fired, as Nero runs down the hallway, he hears clanking above him, he knew it was Kye, He entered the loby, Kye broke out of the vent, chasing Nero down while the Black hooves attempt to shoot Kye, Kye runs up at one of the black hooves, takes his pistol, and shoots most Black hooves, then he saw Nero pick up and LMG, shooting it at Kye, Kye flips a table and ducks, all bullets hit the table, and to Kye's surprise none of them hit him, As soon as Nero ran out of ammo, Kye Jumped out of the Table, Runs toward nero, Nero in all fear, runs out of the door, as fast as light , (Not literally) , Nero runs toward the Transport station, Kye follows , The black hooves activate a Red alert signal, The whole plays is beeping loudly, Kye gets shot in the back , but ignores it, Nero jumps on one of the jeeps, He yells at the pony to hit the gas pedal. The Jeep revs it motor, and accelerate.

Kye jumps on another Jeep, he attempts to hotwire it, which he succeeds in, the Jeep took of quickly, Kye was hotwiring the jeep again, to increase Top speed, Which works, Kye's Jeep is going faster than Nero's , Nero pushes of the Black Hoove, takign the hweel, Nero takes a sudden right, Kye follows, now both are driving on the side of a stream, Kye speeds up, and goes faster to line up both cars, Kye takes the shot, Nero's car is out of control , because Kye shot the engine, while trying to shoot nero in the head, Nero's Jeep zig zaggs out of control, and Nero tries to apply the Breaks, but they dont work, Nero stops hitting the pedal, as the end of the stream is infront of them, a waterfall, Who knew such a small stream could lead to a huge water fall? (Me neither).

The Jeep slows down but is still undercontrol , as the music hits its ending point, Kye hits the Jeep, but now both are out of control, Kye sees a tree, He jumps out of the Jeep, but a jeep hits him, and Kye fall down in the stream, while Kye tries to brace himself, but Kye is too late, He is now falling down the waterfall. (And yes, the stream was almost a river, since it was flowing very hardly)

Kye tries to grab something, but there is nothing, he falls down the waterfall, knocking him unconcious.

20 minutes Ago.

Soundtrack: MW2 ost, Oilrig underwater /-watch?v=Gs-5aKSFnqQI

There are 4 soldiers, dressed in special equipment, one is notebly a leader

Leader: Alright gentlemen, We have a special order that comes from the top, Princess Celestia has asked us to rescue Kye Clifford.

The leader hands over a dossier that shows Kye's Bio:

Age: [UNKNOWN/CLASSIFIED]

SEX: Stallion

Race: Alicorn (horn not in place)

Notable Family: Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, Prince Blueblood. Mother or Father not specified

P.O.B. : ElkWood (Destroyed)

Marks: Small scar on lip.

Blood group: O-Positive

And A picture of Kye

Leader: We get this guy, Take him to Celestia, And the Job is done, and It is still not simple, The area is guarded by blackhooves, so I suggest we sneak up.

Sargeant: We have a plan B?

Leader: Thats when we ask the Corporal now

Corporal: We can set up charges on our way, If things get ugly, we blow it up, They should over-estimate us.

Leader: Good plan

Private: If we want to sneak up, I brought these

The private gives out the soldiers silencers

Leader: Great job.

Sargeant: I have called in support from the air, they should scout the path.

Leader: Ok guys, now, Lets go.

The ponies walk in the vents, Moving slowly without sound, they pass the went and go through the loby, taking cover behind desks and tables, They approach a guard, and knock him out, they proceed to the observation room.

Leader: Private, turn on your head-cam.

The private turns on the head-cam. Princess Celestia is seen using a laptop, with the Mane 6 Near her.

Leader: Princess Celestia, We are approaching the observation room, We suspect Kye is on the other side, inside the Chamber.

The ponies approach the guards, shooting them with silencers, They open the door silently, and with luck, no pony see's or hears, Since they have headphones on, They are listening to what is happening in the observation hall.

LeadeR: Drop them.

The ponies shoot the black hooves in the Observation room, As soon as they approach the window, They see Kye using his magic, snap a guards neck, throw him in the ceiling, and teleport.

Leader: The hell?

Kye jumps out the went, Suddenly ponies breach the door to the observation room , shooting guns, the blackhooves try to kill the ponies, but get fire returened, Then they hear more gunshots, They run out, seing that other ponies are slaugthered, They hear a red alarm sound, And run out of the building, Blackhooves are trying to stop Kye, but all of them are riddelled in bullets.

Leader: Command, We need a little bird to pick us up , Kye has escaped the compound by himself.

Little bird pilot: Incoming ETA 30 seconds

A little bird approaches The Ponies, the Ponies get on it, and go towards the Jungle.

Leader: Command, We see 2 Crashed Jeeps, We suspect Kye was on one of them.

Command: Report back, we will commence a search party.

Celestia: I don't know what happend, but we will find Kye, Now, we need to rest...

END OF PART 4


End file.
